Gwen's Gift
by Danny vs A Month
Summary: Ben meets a strange person and saves their life. After a very interesting and unexpected encounter with a certain ginger Tennyson from the future, Ben get's an unbeatable gift. The ability to control minds. What will he use it for? Probably not what he should. BenXharem. definite Bwen included. will accept suggestions for the rest.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Ben 10 or any of the characters. This will be a purely PWP story. Feel free to request specific girls.

* * *

><p>The gift<p>

Ben stepped into the mall and looked around. As much attention as he was giving to the crowd, anyone that knew him would say he was tracking an alien. He wasn't. He had recently gotten an anonymous message saying that he should meet the sender in the extremely crowded mall on black Friday for a private conversation. Apparently it was either a younger him from the past, a trap, or someone just wanted someplace to meet him that no one would think twice before they left to talk.

Finally he sighed and sat at a table in front of the restaurant he was supposed to meet whoever it was at. He didn't see anyone he knew or anyone that looked like they were waiting so he decided to simply sit there until someone walked over. Within seconds someone with a large, very conspicuous, black cloak and a plain white mask sat across from him.

"You're late," the person said, voice distorted beyond recognition. "I intend to have you help me with something. If you can't be bothered to come on time, however, perhaps I will simply find someone else. Perhaps Kevin."

"Sit," Ben grunted as the person began to stand. "I'm late because I was attacked by the Circus Freaks along the way. I apologize. What do you need? More importantly, who are you?"

"Who is not as important as you think," the person stated. "Not yet, at least. First, you will help me. Then, if you still wish to know who I am, I will tell you."

"Alright," Ben nodded.

"Follow me," the person instructed standing and walking away, the cloak hiding their movement enough to make it seem as if they were simply gliding along.

Ben stood and followed, leaving the mall and then, after a time, the city, walking into a forest, before reaching a field where the person in the cloak waited. Ben walked over and the person turned toward him.

"What are we doing out here?" Ben questioned.

"You'll see," the person said as something in the trees behind them moved.

"Tennyson," the form rumbled as the figure turned around and the figure began to move forward. "It's been a long time."

The trees parted, crashing down as a massive tetramand stepped out of the trees. He had massive white scars all over his body and was glaring, not at Ben, but at the person with the cloak.

"Tennyson?" Ben questioned.

"Don't look at me," the person shrugged. "He must not like you."

"I'll crush you this time," the tetramand roared ripping up a tree that was proportionally like a bat to him.

"I'm not entirely sure who you are, but maybe we could talk this out," Ben suggested as the tetramand pulled the tree back.

"Shut up Filthy Rodent, I was not talking to you," it stated smashing the tree down where they had been.

The person with the cloak had tackled him out of the way, slender arms extended from the cloak. The person, which Ben suspected was female, suddenly shot into the air and sent a blast of yellow energy that blasted the tetramand in the face and bared a striking resemblance to Anodite powers. Ben had a sneaking suspicion that he knew this person but that would have to wait. He transformed into Four Arms and ripped up a tree of his own them smashed it in the back of the tetramand's head. It roared in rage and smashed Ben through a tree then into another and Ben stood as it slammed the woman in the cloak into the ground before ripping the cloak off of her. Ben leapt onto its back, tackling it away despite the fact that it was three times his size. Then, he switched to Diamond Head and encased it in diamond leaving its face uncovered so it could breathe but otherwise trapping it.

"This will not hold me, shape-changer," the tetramand warned as the diamond began to crack.

"I know," Ben stated turning into Lodestar and smashing his hand into the tetramand's face.

The effect was that his entire body became a planet magnet, effectively attaching him to the ground.

"But that will," Ben stated before returning to his human form.

He remembered the woman and rushed over to see that her mask was still intact, if dirty, but the cloak was destroyed, a few pieces of fabric lying scattered around her but most gone. The woman had short orange hair, a shirt with black sleeves and black running across the shoulders and the rest blue, six round stones with marking looking like something Gwen would read a book about or be able to read, black pants and combat boots, and a pair off light blue belts, one of which had a familiar blue cat head for a buckle. The head was familiar because it was the same his cousin had had on every one of her shirts during their first summer road trip.

"So that's it huh?" Ben smirked kneeling and pulling the mask off to see an older Gwen, probably late twenties to early thirties. "Wake up Gwen."

"Wha..." she moaned sitting up and holding her head. "What happened?"

"I beat the tetramand," Ben stated. "Care to explain why you're time traveling again?"

"What do you mean?" Gwen questioned. "Haven't we met before?"

"Not me and the you from whenever you come from," Ben shrugged.

"Oh," Gwen muttered. "Wrong timeline."

"Why did you come here?" Ben questioned.

"Um...it's a...long story," Gwen stated.

"Well, I think you owe me an explanation, as thanks for saving you from that thing," Ben said pointing at the tetramand.

"Okay," Gwen sighed. "Follow me."

As they walked, she told him about her time and how the Ben of her timeline was a hero, with ten thousand alien forms. She told him how he had stopped caring about being human only to have some sense talked into him by a young Ben from yet another timeline. Gwen told him that she had repeatedly made trips to one specific timeline to see her boyfriend but refused to say who it was. About that time, Ben felt a prick on the back of hi neck and looked around but saw nothing and there was nothing in his neck.

"Something wrong?" Gwen questioned.

"No," Ben said distracted before turning to her, suddenly finding it had to look her in the face. "How much further?"

"Shouldn't be long now," Gwen stated grinning and walking away again.

Ben could almost swear she was swinging her hips more than before now, then mentally kicked himself for watching her hips sway at all. Over the next ten minutes, they walked in silence, Ben trying and failing to keep his eyes away from his future cousins rear and keep himself from getting aroused watching it. He was going to Hell. He was sure about that.

Finally, they reached a field with a single tree inside and Ben could instantly smell some kind of flower but couldn't place it. Gwen walked under the tree and he followed, the smell getting stronger as he neared it, and his head feeling light.

"You okay?" Gwen questioned resting against the tree with her arms crossed below her breasts, pressing them together slightly, and her knees raised but spread.

Again Ben cursed himself silently for noticing but couldn't drag his eyes away from her body. She noticed.

"Enjoying the show Ben?" Gwen grinned pushing herself up slowly.

Ben turned scarlet and finally managed to look up at her face only to stare at her lips.

_God damn it Ben!_ Ben thought. _She is your fucking cousin! Stop it!_

Gwen walked toward Ben, hips swaying seductively, now obviously intentionally, and when she reached him, she gently set a hand on the side of his face.

"Tell me Ben," Gwen whispered leaning forward so that they were less than an inch apart. "Why is it, that I can't so much as stand in front of you, without your eyes watching my body?"

Ben turned scarlet but found he was unable to answer.

"Alright then," Gwen grinned. "I suppose you don't have to answer. But I do still owe you for saving me. So come on. Take your reward. You can have absolutely _anything_."

She stressed the word, eyes flashing seductively and leaned forward a hair more but stopped. She got the reaction she had been trying for. Ben, unsure of why he was acting as he was and completely unable to control his own body, leaned forward, kissing her. She closed her eyes, kissing him back and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing against him as his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer to himself. Within seconds, one of his hands was caressing her rear and the other was fondling her chest. She moaned appreciatively and pressed her chest harder against his hand as he slipped his tongue into her mouth and she did the same. After a couple of minutes, his hand moved from her rear to her crotch and she gasped, breaking the kiss to breathe for a second and grin before kissing Ben again. One of her hands began to grope him through his pants and he resisted the urge to moan. After another moment, Ben slipped his hand into Gwen's pants and panties, running his fingers through her nethers and over her clit quickly, making Gwen squirm. His other hand quickly pulled her shirt over her head before he leaned down and took one nipple into his mouth, sucking and licking it.

Gwen pushed him away enough to pull his jacket and shirt then lay him down and practically ripped his pants and underwear off then dropped her own and knelt above his twin brother which stood at attention at eight inches and two across. She grinned and lowered herself, sinking all the way onto Ben and moaning. After a moment, she leaned down and kissed Ben again before sitting up and beginning to move. Ben did the same and sat up, taking a nipple into his mouth and making Gwen moan loudly. His left hand began to grope her right breast while his left began to run circles around her clit again. Gwen moaned louder, bouncing faster and faster. Ben kissed her again, laying her on her back and thrusting into her as hard and fast as he could. She slammed back against him again and again, screaming now. After a few more minutes, Gwen suddenly arched her back and screamed even louder as her juices squirted out around Ben's twin brother. Her insides pulsated around him and within seconds he could feel his own climax coming.

"Shit," he grunted starting to pull out only for her to wrap her legs around him and pull him back in.

"Don't you dare pull out," Gwen growled as Ben continued.

Within seconds, Ben shoved himself as far into Gwen as he could, pumping his seed into her past the point of overflowing. After a couple of seconds, he finished emptying himself into her and pulled out, lying beside her. Gwen instantly rolled over on top of him and waved a glowing hand over his face. He instantly came to his senses and scrambled away from her and she simply rolled her eyes.

"Now Ben," Gwen began. "You can't tell me you didn't enjoy it."

"What did you do to me?" Ben demanded.

Gwen sighed and pulled out a tiny mechanical insect that looked like a mosquito and Ben's hand went to the back of his neck again.

"Unnoticeable injection system," Gwen stated. "It can inject poison, anesthetics, or in your case aphrodisiacs."

"You drugged me?" Ben gaped.

"Would you have taken your reward any other way?" Gwen questioned. "Then, of course, there's this tree. It's not from this planet or this time. Paradox would say it should be destroyed but would never actually get around to it. The flowers on this tree were part of the mating cycle of a species of primates on a long destroyed planet in a time long forgotten. It basically works like a powerful yet subtle aphrodisiac. All a human would smell is cherry blossoms, or so I'm told. Having Anodite powers, I'm not effected and can't smell anything from them. It's a shame too. I love the smell of cherry blossoms."

"You drugged me then had a tree drug me?" Ben gaped barely believing that this was his cousin, let alone what they had done which he would need a lot of memory erasing from Paradox for.

"Ben," Gwen grinned walking over and straddling him, his brother beginning to stand at attention again instantly. "I know you enjoyed what we did because my drug has run out and I'm blocking the tree's effect on you. And yet..."

She trailed off and reached behind her, gripping his erection and Ben moaned instantly.

"Tell you what," Gwen whispered leaning down to his ear. "If you admit that you enjoyed it and want to do it again, I'll let you and I'll reward you for your honesty."

"How?" Ben groaned curious as well as stalling while he tried to think of a way out of the situation.

"I'll explain the gift after you have it," Gwen promised. "But I promise you'll enjoy it almost as much, if not more so, than you will enjoy me."

She squeezed a bit harder pumping him faster and he moaned loudly.

"Well?" Gwen prompted.

"Okay," Ben groaned feeling himself getting close just from her hand but also feeling her slow down to torture him. "I admit it."

"Admit what?" Gwen questioned.

"I enjoyed having sex with you," Ben stated trying to get her to move faster but without success.

"And?" Gwen prompted grinning from ear to ear.

"And want to do it again," Ben groaned as she suddenly sped up again.

"Good boy," Gwen grinned as his seed splattered across her rear. "And now that you're empty, I can enjoy you much longer."

And with that, she impaled herself on him again.

* * *

><p>An hour later Ben watched as a golden aura covering his body faded and Gwen, now fully clothed again smirked.<p>

"Done," Gwen smirked. "The gift is the ability to give telepathic suggestions to anyone except Paradox or Azmuth. The suggestions work about like hypnotizing, including allowing you to, if you so desire, to actually hypnotize someone. They will follow the suggestions perfectly but once they are done, they will go back to how they were, and likely fear you for being able to do it."

"And how, exactly, _do_ I do it?" Ben questioned.

"Well," Gwen said thinking for a moment. "It's hard to explain. I'll just transfer the knowledge to you and you'll think it's as easy as walking, so to speak."

She placed her hand on the side of his head and he felt like she had zapped him. He took a step back then blinked and grinned.

"Thank you," Ben grinned and Gwen nodded.

Just then, Ben's eyes began to glow gold and she froze.

"Starting now, you will do anything I tell you until I say otherwise, understood?" Ben questioned and Gwen nodded mechanically. "Good. First, start grinding on the tree."

She instantly spun around and walked to the tree beginning to grind her entire body against the tree.

"So literal," Ben mused. "Stop."

She froze.

"Kneel before me," Ben ordered and she did so. "I like this gift."

He saw that her irises were glowing gold, as the knowledge she had transferred to him told him they would, just as his own irises would be. He thought for a moment before grinning.

"Alright," Ben said before taking a deep breath, making his decision. "You are to go home to your time and live your life as you always do but with the exception that you will sleep with no one in your time and will not play with yourself until you come back because starting now, I will be the only person you feel any sexual attraction for. You will come back to see me on my Christmas in about four weeks. When you arrive, you will find me alone and you will do as I say, until then, you will be your own person and will not remember I used my ability on you, you will believe that all of the things I just told you to do are your decisions. Do you understand?"

Gwen nodded mechanically and Ben grinned.

_That aught to keep her coming back after next time regardless of whether or not I tell her to,_ Ben thought. "Alright, stand up."

Gwen stood and Ben released his control, Gwen's eyes returning to normal and her smile returning.

"Anything else?" Ben questioned as if nothing had happened.

"No," Gwen smiled shaking her head. "I should get back but I promise I'll be back."

Ben nodded smiling and Gwen kissed him for a moment before pulling away, already struggling not to start stripping again and Ben not much better. Then, she stepped back and made a portal and smiled almost sadly before stepping through the portal which closed behind her.

"God I'm going to enjoy Christmas," Ben grinned. "Fuck I'm going to Hell. I'm excited to fuck my cousin. Shit. Well, better get started on assembling my Christmas presents."

* * *

><p>Read and review.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Ben 10 or any of the characters.

* * *

><p>Kai<p>

Ben pushed dial and waited, thumb drumming on the side table nervously. Normally he would try his new ability on Julie but she was away at a tennis tournament for a couple days leaving his to try to find someone else. After writing out a list of every female he knew and would consider...trying out...he had scratched off a few names, left a couple as possibilities, and had quite a few names left that he was definitely going to get around to eventually, which he was partially ashamed to say included the Gwen from his time. Ever since he got his ability, he hadn't been able to stop thinking about his own Gwen. Part of him was more nervous to be with her than with his aunt, who was also on the list, again to his shame. It wasn't his fault though. A letter from future Gwen had shown up and explained that a lasting side effect of the tree that may manifest was an extremely heightened sexual drive, making him sexually attracted to almost any woman that he could find attractive if he didn't know them, which included not only Gwen and his aunt Natalie, but his mother Sandra. He was unsure if he was happy about the side effect but he was definitely willing to go along with it, of course, that was probably solely because of the side effect.

"Hello?" a female voice on the other end of the phone line greeted.

"Hey, Kai?" Ben questioned, praying he didn't get the wrong number.

"Yes," Kai replied. "Who's this?"

"Ben," Ben stated.

"Oh, um, hi Ben," Kai spoke, voice unsure due to the fragile at best relationship they had had ever since he had gotten his werewolf alien.

He wouldn't really say they were friends, more occasional acquaintances. For now, at least.

"Hi," Ben replied trying to sound less nervous and more worried than he was. "Listen, have you seen your grandfather or Grandpa Max?"

"Well, my grandfather just left for the store a few minutes ago but no, I haven't seen Max for a while, why?" Kai questioned.

"He left about a week ago saying that he needed to see your grandfather about something but then wouldn't answer his phone later and I couldn't get ahold of your grandfather," Ben lied.

"Oh, well, I could have my Grandfather try him," Kai offered.

"I was actually hoping you could help me understand something in one of Grandpa Max's notebooks," Ben lied. "It mentions the Navajo and that werewolf alien but that's all I could understand. I figured maybe a Navajo like you or your grandfather could figure it out. And, if our grandfathers are in trouble, it may be best for him to not see what's in the journal."

"You have a point," Kai agreed sounding unsure. "But what if I can't understand it either?"

"If not, you can take it back to your grandfather," Ben offered. "Please. I'm worried."

"...Okay," Kai finally relented. "Can you come pick me up?"

"Sure," Ben agreed. "I'll bring the Rust Bucket Three so I'll be there probably in about an hour or so. Just tell your grandfather that you're going to help me with some Benwolf trouble."

"That works," Kai snorted. "Alright. See you soon."

"Yeah," Ben nodded before rolling his eyes at himself. "Um, bye."

He hung up before she had time to respond and figure out that something was off then stood, walking outside to his car.

"Just need to get the keys from Kevin and...oh shit," Ben groaned. "I'll have to stop somewhere to...fuck. Not in Bellwood."

He drove to Kevin's then shrugged and knocked on the door. The moment Kevin answered, both boys' eyes began glowing gold.

"Go to the store quickly and buy me a few boxes of condoms and yourself one. Then, when you get back, you will give me mine and forget that I had you do it, you will think you only bought yourself one just in case," Ben ordered. "Then, after I leave, you will...you will call Gwen and tell her that I wanted to meet with her tomorrow. Understand?"

Kevin nodded and Ben stepped out of the way. Kevin all but sprinted to his car and drove away, his usual driving speed was way too fast but this was actually the speed limit, for whatever reason. After about five minutes, Kevin got back and gave Ben his condoms then left to call Gwen. Ben took his condoms onto the Rust Bucket 3 and left. He set it to auto pilot and hid the condoms then sat in the pilot's seat and took a deep breath. He was having a hard time believing he was getting giddy at the thought of being with Kai but it was true.

About an hour or so later, Ben landed the Rust Bucket Three and lowered the hatch. Kai smiled and lifted a hand in greeting then waved goodbye to her father who nodded and she climbed up the ramp, which Ben closed.

"I'm going to get us airborne," Ben stated. "That way, if someone really is after Grandpa Max's journal it'll be harder for them to get it."

Kai nodded and sat down and Ben took off, steering away from the village then set it to auto pilot and walked back past Kai, toward where he had hidden the condoms.

"Alright, so who do you think-"

She stopped when Ben spun around, both of their irises beginning to glow. Kai stood rigid for a moment before relaxing and staring forward with an empty expression.

"First off, since I know you can hear me, I'm sorry for lying to you," Ben stated. "There's no journal. I...Shit, how do I start?"

Ben thought for a moment, leaning on the wall trying to form a workable idea.

"When I release you, you will not remember me taking control of you," Ben began deciding to get the obvious out of the way. "You will believe that you knew there was no journal the entire time. Understand?"

Kai nodded.

"You will..." Ben continued but was unsure how to word it. "You will be extremely sexually aroused but will only want to give yourself to me and me alone, even after we're done. Afterword, if you ever masturbate, you will be thinking of me and you will not start any relationships with anyone else. Understand?"

Kai nodded again.

"Also you will say nothing of this to anyone except me when we are alone," Ben stated. "You will live your life as you normally would with the exception of not being attracted to anyone except me in any way except friendship. Understand?

Another nod.

"Good," Ben nodded releasing his control.

Kai blinked for a moment then her face flushed and she grinned slightly, almost shyly. Understanding what he had forgotten, Ben reasserted his control and again Kai began staring forward motionlessly.

"When I release you, in addition to my previous commands, you will, again, not remember me taking control of you and will believe I asked you why you came here if not for the journal," Ben stated. "Your answer will be something to the effect of saying you want me to fuck you. Understand?"

Kai nodded and Ben released control. The blush and shyness instantly returned and her eyes went to the floor but this time she began trying to speak but no words came out.

"I...I want..." Kai began but couldn't force the words out. "I want...to be with you."

Ben grinned and pushed off the wall, walking over to her and then leaning in so their faces were about an inch apart.

"You are with me," Ben stated deciding to see if he could push her. "We're in the just together aren't we?"

"N-no," Kai sighed. "I mean, I w-want y-you t-to..."

"To...what?" Ben prompted.

"To...take me," Kai mumbled.

Ben grinned and kissed her and she kissed him back instantly. After a moment, he began to massage her ass and chest and she moaned, her hand instantly diving down his pants. He grinned, pushing his tongue into her mouth and their tongues began to wrestle for dominance. After a moment, Ben's hand moved from Kai's ass to her crotch and slipped into her pants. She moaned again, breaking the kiss as Ben's middle finger pushed inside her, almsot instantly feeling her barrier.

"Virgin huh?" Ben questioned as his thumb began rubbing her clit in circles and his middle finger began thrusting in and out of her quickly but carefully so as to not break her barrier by accident.

Kai, unable to answer Ben, let her head fall back and a loud moan roll out as she clung to Ben, her legs going numb. After another moment, Kai screamed as she began to shake violently. After a moment, she stopped, gasping for breath and unable to hold onto Ben anymore, leaving him holding her up. He picked her up gently and carried her to the bed in the back of the plane, laying her down gently then turning to retrieve the condoms only for Kai to catch his arm.

"Not done yet," Kai muttered, still weak from her orgasm.

"I'll be right back," Ben promised kissing her lightly.

She let go and he quickly retrieved a condom then returned to the bed then set it on the bedside table. He knelt beside Kai, sitting her up and began to undress her. After a moment, he finished and she undressed him before pushing him onto his back.

"My turn," Kai smiled crawling down his body to his twin brother.

She pumped it a couple times before beginning to lick from the base to the tip and back again. After a moment, she took his dick into his mouth and began to bob her head up and down. After a couple of seconds, she stopped, sitting up and picking up the condom, taking it out of the wrapper and putting it on Ben. Ben smirked and grabbed Kai, rolling them both over and lining himself up at her entrance.

"Ready?" Ben questioned and Kai nodded.

Ben thrust into her in one movement, and she clamped her mouth shut, holding her breath in an attempt to remain quiet. Ben leaned down and began to massage her C-cup breasts while he gently suckled on the crook of her neck. Within seconds, she began to moan and after a minute began to roll her hips to signal Ben to move. Ben began to pull out and thrust back in in a slow steady rhythm. Kai met his thrusts, moaning freely and clutching the sheets. Ben bent down and captured one of Kai's nipples in his mouth while one hand massaged her free breast and his other supported himself. Ben began to speed up and Kai's back began to arch off the bed. Soon, she screamed and arched off the bed until only the top of her head and her feet were touching the bed. Ben helped support her weight to keep her from hurting herself. She came down from her climax and continued to scream in pleasure. After a moment, she grabbed Ben's waist to try to stop him moving but he simply grinned and kissed her.

"I'm going to continue until you finish a dozen times," Ben promised breaking the kiss and grinning again. "You don't get a rest break."

Kai moaned and rolled them both over but didn't stop. She began to move up and down as fast as she could on him and he trust up into her each time she dropped. She supported herself on his chest and arched her back, cumming again. This time, as her body spasmed, jerking up and down as her insides milked him, Ben reached his own climax and groaned. Kai finally stopped and collapsed on Ben's chest as he slipped out of her. They were both panting for breath but Ben wasn't finished. Kai moaned as his still-hard member made contact with her over-sensitive womanhood.

"Not tired out yet are you Kai?" Ben grinned and she groaned, reaching up and kissing him before laying back down.

"I can't move," Kai complained.

"I'll help," Ben grinned lifting her and setting her on her knees with her head on a pillow then kneeling behind her. "Which hole this time?"

Kai groaned but reached back and spread her ass cheeks.

"I can't take having you inside my pussy again," Kai stated. "It still hurts just for the air to touch it."

Ben grinned and pulled the used condom off tying it and tossing it into the trash bag he always kept beside the bed since the jet had no bathroom. Then, he lined himself up with her anus and began to push in slowly. She clamped her mouth shut and turned her head into the pillow and Ben slowly pushed himself in until he was fully inside her. He reached down between her legs running his middle finger over her clit in small fast circles, despite her protests. As he had expected, within thirty seconds, she was rolling her hips and he began to pull out and thrust back in but without stopping his attention to her clit. Kai was screaming in pleasure within seconds, unable to move enough to really participate but enough to hold the pillow over her face as her screams grew louder and louder. Finally, she screamed bloody murder as her juices began spraying out of her womanhood like a fountain. Ben felt his own orgasm approaching rapidly and gripped her waist, stopping his attention to her clit, finally. After another moment, he groaned and pushed in as deep as he could as his seed sprayed into her anus. Kai moaned into her pillow as Ben finished. Then, he lay down beside her and she collapsed.

"You're amazing," Kai panted dragging herself onto him.

"So are you," Ben stated grinning. "Thank you for accepting my invitation."

"Thank you for inviting me," Kai smiled.

He kissed her then lay his head back and sighed.

"We're currently hovering over the ocean," Ben stated. "We can go back tomorrow. For now, we can rest."

Kai nodded, head resting on his chest. After a moment she grinned.

"I hope you've got more than one condom," Kai smirked. "I doubt we'll be simply waking up and going home tomorrow."

"Don't worry," Ben grinned. "I came prepared."

Kai nodded and sighed then closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep with Ben soon following suit.

* * *

><p>The next day around noon, Ben landed the plane and Kai left, exhausted, hungry, and completely satisfied. Once she was off the jet, Ben took off again and steered toward Bellwood again and toward the meeting with his cousin that he was late for.<p>

* * *

><p>Read and review.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Ben 10 or any of the characters.

* * *

><p>Charmed<p>

Ben sat across the table from Gwen who looked annoyed.

"Sorry," Ben apologized. "I had...something I needed to take care of."

Gwen rolled her eyes but didn't say anything.

"What did you want me to meet you for?" Gwen asked after a moment.

"Right, about that-"

He stopped when a stone golem with glowing pink highlights crashed through the window and tackled him, pinning him to the ground as a second ripped a section of the wall out for Charmcaster. Gwen, having dove out of the way, stood near the door as Charmcaster strode toward Ben, completely ignoring Gwen.

"Looks like somebody doesn't know when to stop using," Charmcaster stated grinning now standing over Ben. "What a shame. I'm going to be taking that now."

Gwen stood to attack but before she could, Ben and Charmcaster, along with her two golems vanished in a swirl of mana.

* * *

><p>Ben looked around, seeing that they were not only in a field of soft grass and a single tree, but the same exact field where Ben had gotten his new ability. Charmcaster had Ben attached to the tree by several mana streams but Ben wasn't worried about the tree. The knowledge the future Gwen had given him told him the power also protected him from drugs or the like that would weaken his self control, such as the tree. Charmcaster, apparently, was not immune. She had a light flush on her face and was squirming slightly, squeezing her hips together while she read her spell book.<p>

"You okay?" Ben grinned. "You seem a little excited."

"Just can't wait to have that mind control ability for my own," Charmcaster stated smirking.

"No, I don't think that's it," Ben grinned. "You look like you want to have something shoved into you."

Charmcaster glanced at him for a moment before returning to her book.

"I could help with that," Ben offered.

"No thank you," Charmcaster said flatly. "The last thing I need is hero germs."

"Suit yourself," Ben snorted before placing her under his control. "Release me."

Charmcaster released him and Ben landed lightly on his feet smirking.

"You really would love this power," Ben grinned. "Win any argument by making the other side think like you do, win any battle by making the other side surrender. Bed anyone by making them want you to. It's really quite remarkable. It's also mine. You'll have to deal with that. Now, in true hypnotist fashion, when I snap my fingers you will return to your senses. You will not remember me controlling you. You will be so horny that you hold your book with only one hand while you rub yourself through your pants with the other and be unable to actually read the book, just repeating the same sentence again and again and again. When I offer to fuck you again, you will let me down from the tree again and agree. When you cum, you will realize that being evil is not for you and you will join our side, both to do the right thing and so that you can sleep with me again some time. You will never be physically attracted to any one except me ever again and any time you masturbate, including while you try to read your book after I release you, you will be capable only of thinking about being fucked by me. And you will never ever tell anyone about my ability to control minds or accuse me of using it on you. Also, you will not care how many other girls I sleep with so long as I sleep with you too once in a while. Understand?"

Charmcaster nodded and Ben grinned.

"Reattach me to the tree and retake the position you had while reading," Ben instructed.

Charmcaster reformed the mana streams and held her book in front of her again then froze, waiting for instructions. Ben snapped his fingers, and Charmcaster came to life, clenching the book tightly for a moment before moving her left hand to the middle to hold it up while her other hand moved down between her legs, beginning to rub gently and elicit soft moans instantly. After nearly a minute, Ben decided he had watched enough.

"You sure you don't want any help with that?" Ben grinned and Charmcaster looked at him for a while, the blush now covering her face.

After a moment, the mana streams disappeared and Charmcaster stepped forward, kissing Ben and pulling his hand to her crotch. Ben began to rub circles around her clit while his other hand slipped inside the back of her pants, feeling her rear. Charmcaster moaned loudly and began to grind against the hand on her front and Ben grinned moving his finger faster. After a couple minutes, Charmcaster was beginning to tremble so Ben pushed a finger into her rectum. She instantly began moaning and broke the kiss, her tongue hanging out as he finger fucked her ass. After a moment, she screamed as she came, legs giving out and Ben holding her up. When her orgasm ended, Ben lowered her to the ground gently and glanced at her pants grinning. Apparently Charmcaster was a squirter because her pants were now so wet that it was seeping out through the fabric onto the ground. Charmcaster grinned up at him and sat up, pulling her top off and dropping it beside her hairpiece that had fallen off at some point. Next came her gauntlets and then her pants leaving her completely naked, making Ben smirk.

"No underwear?" Ben grinned.

"You complaining?" Charmcaster questioned pulling Ben's pants and boxers down together and beginning to stroke his member. "Because I think I'd have to call your bluff."

"Please do," Ben grinned and Charmcaster rolled her eyes before taking him into her mouth.

Ben groaned, tilting his head back as Charmcaster pumped his member and bobbed her head. After a few minutes, Ben groaned louder as he shot his seed into Charmcaster's throat. She swallowed all of it then grinned and crawled up Ben's body. Ben grinned and suddenly grabbed her, rolling over and pinning her to the ground before beginning to worship her breasts. Charmcaster began to moan loudly, pressing her chest toward him just as his other hand slipped down to her soaking wet crotch and two fingers slipped inside of her. He instantly felt his fingers hit her barrier and grinned, pulling one finger out and beginning to finger fuck her carefully while also running his thumb over her clit.

"Virgin huh?" Ben grinned.

"No," Charmcaster moaned. "I used a spell to restore my hymen because it also makes me tighter. I always do it. Might as well be the best I can."

Ben grinned and resumed his worship of her breasts. Within another minute, Charmcaster arched a foot off the ground as her body shook from her orgasm. Ben grinned and thrust into her just as she began, smashing through her hymen and burying himself in her without her feeling the pain. When her orgasm ended, she rested on the ground again and Ben waited for her to adjust before beginning to move. Charmcaster, who was still hyper-sensitive from her orgasm, began moaning and thrusting back against him instantly. Ben sped up until he was slamming into her as hard and fast as he could and she was slamming back against him. Then, she screamed and began spraying her juices out around his member like a hose. After a moment, it slowed slightly, spraying out of her with each thrust. Her insides milked and spasmed around Ben constantly, speeding him toward his own orgasm and he grit his teeth, resisting as much as he could.

"Oh God," Charmcaster moaned. "Don't stop."

"Shit," Ben groaned.

"If you cum inside me I'll kill you," Charmcaster warned.

Ben grinned and pulled out just in time for his seed to spray onto her face and breasts, coating both. Charmcaster grinned and began to wipe the semen off of herself and suck her fingers clean. Just as she was finishing, Ben thrust his still-hard member into Charmcaster's rectum, making her scream and arch her back. He waited patiently, for her to adjust, running his thumb over her clit quickly and within minutes, she was rocking her hips against him. He began to pull out and thrust back in, now rubbing her clit with his thumb while all four of his fingers were fucking her pussy. Charmcaster began to moan loudly and shortly after scream. Ben retracted his hand and then pushed the hole thing into Charmcaster, making her orgasm instantly. Without even waiting for her orgasm to end, Ben began to pump his hand in and out of her as quickly as he was slamming into her ass while his left thumb ran around her clit. Charmcaster's screams grew more and more shrill until her voice failed and she lost the ability to make a sound. Finally, Ben grit his teeth and pushed as far in as he could and began to pump seed deep into Charmcaster's ass. She arched her back, her orgasm strengthening anew before finally dying off and leaving her unable to move and Ben lay beside her, catching his breath.

"That was amazing," Charmcaster finally managed to gasp out, breath coming in labored gasps.

"Yeah it was," Ben agreed. "Your ass feels amazing."

Charmcaster grinned and kissed him. He kissed her back before pushing himself up and pulling his clothes on. Then, he helped Charmcaster into hers and sat her against the tree, Charmcaster having finally fallen asleep.

"Wake up," Ben ordered taking control of her and she opened her eyes, looking up at him blankly. "When I release you, you will go back to sleep and rest until you're fully recovered. When you awake, you will remember what we did but will forget about my mind control power. You will take a week wherever you are currently living of doing nothing but thinking about what we just did and wanting to do it again but you will not come after me or masturbate. You will be unable to relieve yourself of your lust or even lessen it by thinking about something else. You will eat and drink as often as you usually do but only to survive. After the end of the week, you will kidnap Gwen to get me to come to you and while you wait, you will again be unable to think of anything but sex, this time, however, with Gwen. You will attempt to seduce her while I try to find you and when I arrive, you will suggest a threesome rather than just the two of us. From that point, you will be bisexual and will want Gwen as much as you will want me. Understand?"

Charmcaster nodded and Ben released his control, Charmcaster instantly falling back asleep and Ben turning away from her. He had to get back to Gwen since he had been gone for well over two hours, at least. He really hoped that Charmcaster would actually do what he had instructed. He also hoped that he could have things ready by the end of the week. After all, Charmcaster and future Gwen were far from the only two he intended to turn into regulars.

* * *

><p>Read and review.<p> 


End file.
